lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Socialist Soviet Republic
Overview The Soviet Socialist Republic was a late Shadow Epoch clan led by Jeepguy425 and SeargeantPepper. It is known for being one of the major soviet and socialist clans. History Socialist Soviet Republic's first recruitment level was published on July 3rd, 2012 by Jeepguy425,Level - SSR™ Recruitment Center) A New Era... and a meeting room was published a few weeks prior by Jeep on June 22nd.Level - SSR™ BCP Meeting Room According to Jeepguy425, SSR was founded to correct the mistakes of New Soviet Core.Jeepguy425's testimony CORE Union Socialist Soviet Republic supposedly became involved with the CORE Union alongside Black Skull Empire, Vector Troop, and Red Skull Republic in 2013.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 20-21) They were also aligned with other communist clans like New Soviet Alliance, MSTC and NSR. Polarlab had recently reformed the Axis Alliance and transformed Khorne Empire back into Black Scythe Army to challenge the powers of CORE Union and the communist clans. When the Axis came to threaten the communist clans, which he referred to as the USSR, they first attacked the Socialist Soviet Republic. The Axis defeated SSR due to Jeepguy425 leaving PSN.Biography of Polarlab (pp. 21-22) SeargeantPepper was put in command of SSR after Jeepguy was forced to step away, and the clan collapsed after a few weeks. Demographics Population According to Polarlab's clan census, the Socialist Soviet Republic had 14 verified members. All of these members were members of the Party. Many members held dual citizenship with other clans. Jeepguy425 suggests that there were around 20 citizens, but this is unconfirmed. He alleges that Californiagirl15, Lewis300199, Tomboy2011 and DEATH_369 were civilians. Language SSR spoke English, and SeargeantPepper and several other civilians also spoke German. This allowed them to communicate with Dombarowskij1996. Government Socialist Soviet Republic was split into two groups, the Party and citizens. Citizens were general members, while the party dealt with affairs of the state. The party was mostly headed by Jeep, Pepper and Jgsstl, and the rest of the party was intended to be placed into positions and ranks to form 'democratic centralism.' SSR did not gain enough members to put the full system into place. Foreign Relations and Military SSR was allies with the clans of the CORE Union. According to Polarlab, the SSR was a member state of the USSSR, but Jeepguy425 denies this. He instead explains that the communist clans stuck together informally. These clans were National Soviet Republic, New Soviet Alliance, MSTC, and Retribution Republic. SSR was also part of a failed project to formalize the alliance between communist clans, which would have been called the Central Communist Clan Partnership (CCCP). Culture and Style Socialist Soviet Republic had a high standard of detail and was mainly based off of the culture and art of the Soviet Union. Most of the known propaganda and iconographic assets for the clan were made by SeargeantPepper. Most armaments like tanks were produced by Jgsstl. Levels and architecture were produced by Jeepguy425. Infrastructure It is not known how the SSR communicated with its members, if at all. The SSR has two known levels, a recruitment center and a meeting room both published by Jeepguy425. References Category:Clans